


Woody's Diet

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [92]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Eames is eating a piece of leftover pizza. Woody is still on his diet and Eames films the noises and begging Woody does for a piece.





	Woody's Diet

The kids were at their activities, Arthur was paying some bills and Eames was hungry.

Caramel was sitting under Arthur’s chair while he was online and Woody was curled up in front of Phillip’s playpen while he napped. Eames walked around for a moment, picking up after the kids, hanging up rain jackets and placing their little rain boots under them. He picked up toys and Lego pieces and then decided to grab a snack. There was still time between dinner and picking up the kids, so a snack was definitely in order.

Eames headed to the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking in.

“Arthur, love do you want anything. I’m about to have a snack.”

Arthur shook his head, trying to figure out why their phone bill was higher than normal and he was about to call and dispute it before he realized Eames couldn’t see him.

“Oh, no thank you.”

Eames nodded to himself and his attention back to the fridge and got out some leftover pizza that was on a plate covered in plastic wrap. He thought about heating it up but then shrugged and set the plate on the table and unwrapped it, taking a bite.

He got about halfway through when he heard a familiar little grunt coming from his feet and he looked down to see Woody looking up at him. His little nubby tail wagged and he continued making grunting, whining noises and Eames laughed a bit.

“Hey pup. What’s up?”

Woody grumbled and then barked a little before jumping up on Eames’ leg and Eames turned a little, making his paws hit the floor again. It took him a moment to realize that Woody wanted his piece of pizza because in the past, Eames usually shared one of the toppings or the crust but now, Woody was still on a diet because he gained far too much weight and Arthur would not have it. Since his last check up, Woody did lose a few more pounds, the extra walks and play time, the healthier food and the no scraps really helped but Arthur wanted him to stay healthy, so the no scraps rule was still in effect. Eames sighed and said,

“Sorry buddy, still no scraps.”

Woody grumbled and sounded as if he was complaining and Eames laughed, getting his phone out and began to record Woody’s displeasure. Eames took another bite of his pizza and Woody whined and squeaked and grumbled, pacing back in forth in front of Eames as if voicing complaints, demanding a piece for himself and Eames smiled, chuckling a little.

“I understand, but I still can’t give you any. Arthur would kill me.”

Woody barked, as if responding and Eames chuckled.

“I know, I know.”

Woody jumped up on Eames’ leg again, his squeaks getting more frantic, a low rumbling sound starting before following up with a whine and Eames laughed again.

“I know…I’m sorry.”

He pet Woody’s head despite the fact that he tried to crane his head up, wanting to see if Eames had anything in his hand. He only laughed and heard Arthur from the other room.

“Eames, don’t give him anything.”

“I won’t I promise.”

Woody sat back on his butt, giving Eames the big soulful eyes and a sad, high pitched whine followed. Eames frowned and shut his phone off and looked up, seeing Arthur was still busy so he went to his slice of pizza and pulled off a pepperoni and gave it to Woody. He then pet his head and said,

“Just one. Don’t tell Arthur.”

Woody gobbled it up and Eames got up to show him he was no longer eating and put the last of the pizza away. He was pleased when Woody returned to his spot near Phillip’s pen and he smiled. He washed his hands and then went to join Arthur in the living room again.


End file.
